Robin Hood
by hallow777
Summary: Oliver Queen had been through many things, both on and off the island, in the past five years and he promised himself that if he ever got back to his home, his city, he would do whatever it took to right the wrongs his father and others had caused. What he didn't plan for, however, was that someone would already be doing his job for him.
1. Chapter 1

**This was originally based off the AU tumblr prompt: "Rival superheros trying to save the same small city" but it kinda evolved beyond that.**

**This chapter takes place during episode 1 of season 1 for those that enjoy knowing exactly where something takes place.**

* * *

Oliver Queen had been through many things, both on and off the island, in the past five years and he promised himself that if he ever got back to his home, his city, he would do whatever it took to right the wrongs his father and others had caused.

He had had enough time to figure out exactly how he would go about doing this, going so far as to plan out where he would have his, for a lack of a better term, secret lair and what he would need there.

He even had an idea about how to conceal this lair and to give "Oliver Queen" an excuse to be gone late at night.

What he didn't plan for, however, was that someone would already be doing his job for him.

* * *

"-more members of a local Glades street gang were found tied up in the alley of the police station last night after witness reports say that our local vigilante intervened when the gang members cornered a young woman walking home."

Oliver walked into the living room intending to just greet his mother before Tommy arrived and they spent the day together, but the tv caught his attention.

"What was that about?" he asked and Moira just shook her head at him.

"I don't know why I even bother watching the news anymore, all they want to talk about is this vigilante."

"Starling city has vigilantes now?" This was definitely going to put a damper on his plans.

"That one showed up a few years ago, you'd think Detective Lance would have caught that psycho by now but he is getting on in his years, I suppose."

"Are you implying that there is more than one?"

"Oh," Moira said, it was hard for her to remember just how much Oliver had missed in his time away, "yes. Well, I suppose you would call the other one more of a sidekick of sorts. Now, enough about that. You have a full day planned with Tommy, I know, so off with you. I've got things to do too. Would you mind making sure Thea is on her way to school before you leave though? She has developed a horrible habit of being late."

"Of course, Mother," he replied, already leaving the living room and heading upstairs to Thea's room, mind whirling about this new development.

Later, as Tommy was driving him around the city, Oliver decided it was time to get some more information.

"So, I heard something weird on the news this morning."

Tommy just gave him a look, "Weird as in something that happened while you were gone that you don't understand or weird as in your mother is watching that weird news channel again?"

"Both? I heard some vigilante rounded up a couple of gang members last night."

"Oh, that. Yeah, yeah, I know. You can say it. Our city has turned into one of those comic books we used to sneak when we were kids."

Tommy was content to let it drop and talk about other things but Oliver really wanted to know more about this possible threat to his plans so he tried to steer Tommy back on track.

"Why do you care so much about this wacko? Oooh, wait, tell me you don't want to bang this chick? You've had some interesting taste in women over the years but man, she would take you down in a heart beat. And not in a good way."

"It's either this or I have to learn about "Catching Up with the Kardashians". Wait, the vigilante is a woman?"

Tommy just laughed at him, "That's not what it's called but you get points for being close. In the three years we think she has been around no one has gotten a good look at her but there was one guy a while back that claims to have seen her up close and he said that no man could have an ass that fine. Plus, the media has been calling her Robin after people figured out she was behind the "Robin Hood" virus."

"Robin Hood virus?" Oliver had been decent with computers before the island but it hadn't escaped his notice that computers and technology in general were a lot more advanced than five years ago. If this "Robin" had enough of a handle on computers to create a virus, then she could pose a pretty big problem.

"Oh come on, man. I promise to link you to one of the many fan sites later so can we focus on something else for a while? Like maybe why you wanted to see the Glades of all things? Or what you missed most while you were gone?"

* * *

"So that's your story? A guy in a green hood flew in and single handedly took out three armed kidnappers? I mean, who is he, why would he do that?" Detective Lance questioned the two of them later that day after they had been rescued from their kidnapping, but Tommy didn't know anything, and Oliver wasn't going to tell.

"Funny isn't it? One day back and already someone is gunning for you? Aren't you popular."

Some mild bickering from Detective Lance and Moira later, Lance was on his way out the door but not before Oliver heard him muttering to himself, "Like I need another one of these hooded bastards to deal with."

In the grand scheme of things, it didn't matter if there was another vigilante or not. Oliver had a whole book full of names that he needed to cross off, one way or another, and he knew just how to go about crossing off Adam Hunt.

If this other vigilante became a problem, then he would just deal with her then.

* * *

Oliver gave him a chance to transfer the money without force but in the end, Adam Hunt didn't take the chance so Oliver had to resort to plan B which was thankfully already in place. As soon as the clock hit ten pm, Oliver headed to where he had hidden his suit and after taking care of his new nosey bodyguard he was suited up and ready to go.

The security was a little stronger than he expected but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle and after using one of Hunts men as a decoy and human shield , he was in the room with Hunt himself. Oliver shot off an arrow that went past Hunt's head and stuck in the wall behind him.

"You missed." Hunt smirked and then suddenly another guy tackled Oliver and he lost sight of Hunt. This new guy was good and after a few minutes of fighting Oliver was still trying to gain the upperhand but they both stopped cold when a distorted but definitely female voice rang out.

"Do you even care?" The woman asked, standing next to the body of the man Oliver had used as a decoy earlier in a leather suit complete with a hood and mask. Hunt's body guard used the distraction to back up and grab the gun he dropped earlier, shooting at Oliver who dived over the table and threw one of his smaller arrows at the man. Luckily for the man, the female managed to shoot the arrow and knock it off course before it hit him.

Unluckily for Oliver, the man's gun managed to hit him and the combination of the bullet and hitting the ground so hard knocked him out.. Even though the masked woman had saved him, the bodyguard immediately turned to her with his gun raised but before he could pull the trigger she threw a small pellet at his face that immediately burst into a cloud of smoke, causing him to drop to the floor unconscious. She knew the police had to be getting close but she still took the time to restrain the bodyguard and to use a red pen and notepad she found on the floor to leave a note for the new vigilante before disappearing.

The sound of many foot steps rushing up the stairs woke Oliver up and he immediately tried to get up while fixing his hood back in place but only ended up falling back to the ground due to the fact that his pant leg was pinned to the ground with one of his own arrows.

He knew the police were getting very, very close by this point but his escape plan was already set up and the fact that there was a piece of paper attached to the arrow caught his attention.

_"I promise you, Mr. Green Hood, you will not be killing anyone else in my city."_


	2. Chapter 2

**This takes place during season 1 episode 2. This story won't always go episode by episode but for now it is.**

* * *

"Do you think this guy knows just how many cameras we have caught him on just tonight alone? He's being doing this what? Three days? He's so going to get himself caught, I don't even know why you are worried about him."

"He killed that guy and he didn't even care. He's dangerous." The woman in the mask said quietly into the ear piece as she carefully crouched on a nearby rooftop, watching the man in the green hood threaten Marcus Redman, "And, he's currently holding this guy's head over the spinning blades of a fan vent. He's so violent."

"Says the woman who legitimately tied that one stalker dude to the train tracks, like a freaking cartoon, and scared him so bad he pissed himself when the train wasn't even going to go on the track he was on," The voice on the other end of the earpiece deadpanned.

"Hush, Cindy, this is different. At least he seems to be being mindful to only slightly harm the goons now."

"It's Sin, and you know it. Now, are you going to be back in time eat this take-out with me or am I going to end up eating your portion too?"

"He's done. I'm heading back," the woman in the mask said as she stood up from her position. She briefly thought about following the man in the green hood but decided against it. Right now, as long as he didn't kill anyone else, she didn't care who he was under the hood. She just wanted to keep tabs on him and figure out what he is doing and why.

Then she would unmask him.

* * *

Oliver wasn't exactly having the best day so far and he blamed it all on that stupid note. It wasn't like he necessarily cared, he had already decided he was going to do whatever it took to do what he needed to do. But there was just something about the note, and the masked woman in general, that irked him.

He thought it might have something to do with the fact that she was apparently already doing what he planned to do.

After he arrived home after his run in with her at Adam Hunt's building, Oliver set out to find out as much as he could about her, which wasn't exactly as much as he was hoping to find.

True to his word, Tommy sent him a link to a fansite for this "Robin", one of many that existed he found out. But for a site dedicated to this vigilante, they didn't really have much on her. Most of the so called "information" about her were just obvious lies. In the end, all he knew for sure was that she was definitely female, which he already knew from her voice and the brief glimpse of her he got before Hunt's bodyguard shot him, and that she had created the "Robin Hood" virus.

From what he could find out, about three years ago, money started randomly disappearing from wealthy family's bank accounts only to end up distributed to shelters and community centers in the Glades and surrounding low income areas. The money was taken in such a way that no one even realized it for about six months, and even then it was just a rumor. Finally, about a year after the money taking started, people started guarding against what people were now calling the "Robin Hood" virus.

That's when the masked woman started showing up herself. Using more forceful methods to take the money, if it was needed, and taking care of some local violence. Thus earning her the nickname "Robin Hood" or Robin for short.

And because of the careful way the masked woman distributed the money to places, the police were never able to prove that it was stolen money, or where it even came from which, no doubt, caused a lot of headaches for the police force.

According to a rough list Oliver found, this Robin had hit quite a few of the names in the book, but he wasn't satisfied that she had done enough to them. He wanted to take them for just about everything they had while it seemed she just took enough to help others.

If she had a problem with that, then he would just have to show her who's city this really was.

* * *

"Hey, so, I know you are kinda busy and all-" Sin was cut off by high pitched sound coming from the other end of the line that would have had her flinching if she wasn't so used to it. After a few seconds it faded away and she finished, "-but a 911 call just came in and your new mystery boy is apparently down at the docks attacking Martin Somers."

Sin stretched out on the couch she was currently sprawled out on with her headset and laptop, knowing it would take a second before the woman on the other end could focus after setting off what Sin liked to refer to as the "Sleepy Sound Machine". Sadly, the woman in the mask didn't appreciate her naming skills and refused to call it that.

"Seriously? Does this guy not have a life? Or need sleep? And of all the guys he could go after he has to go after the one involved with the Triad?" The woman in the mask quickly restrained the now sleeping guys she had been fighting earlier then headed over to where she had left her bike, "I'm heading over there now."

"Ah well, actually, from what I can see on the cameras it looks like he's done. He just hung him upside down and shot at him a couple times."

"Did you see where he went? He just kicked a nest full of Triad and he doesn't even know it."

"Well, I would have except your program still has that glitch where it crashes if I go back and forth between these types of cameras."

"I've told you a million times, your laptop isn't meant to run that program you need to be doing it from the office." It was already getting pretty late so the masked woman hopped on her bike and headed back home, arguing with her sidekick the entire way.

* * *

Oliver thought his day wasn't going well earlier when he had to officially declare that he was alive followed by finding out that his mother wanted him to run a part of the company but that was nothing compared to Laurel being attacked and then Mr. Diggle being suspicious about his knife throwing skills.

If anything, he expected them to come after him but they were clearly after Laurel so he had to take them down as soon as possible. Martin Somers had his chance and he blew it.

As soon as it was dark outside, Oliver suited up and headed down to the docks and started taking out the men that got in his way there. He tried to keep in mind not to fatally harm the men, simply because it wasn't necessary, it had nothing to do with that note at all. At least, that's what he kept telling himself.

Oliver took care of the last of the men that were around just in time to see Somers sneaking into a room below. Within a few seconds, Oliver had caught up to him and had him pinned against a crate spilling all his secrets.

He had just recorded what he needed Somers to say when the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end just a second before a gun went off. Oliver immediately went on the defensive, turning around and catching sight of the masked woman off to the side holding a gun before his eyes landed on the white haired Triad lady who had taken a few steps back after the shot.

"Need some help there?" The masked woman asked as the Triad woman started advancing towards him.

"No. Leave," he grunted while evading the Triad woman's attacks so the masked woman just stood back to watch, she prefered not to fight unless she had to anyway.

After a few minutes though, the masked woman thought she was going to have to break it up just so they could all go home at some point tonight but finally, the police sirens got closer and they were shouting their standard "We have you surrounded" thing.

Immediately, the Triad woman took off in a different direction and the masked woman sprinted to catch up to the man in the hood and quietly said, "I hope you have an exit plan."

She got a half grunt half snarl sound as her only reply so she just shrugged and left him to find out that Detective Lance was coming around the corner on his own.

Luckily for Oliver, all he had to do was distract Lance with the proof of Somers' guilt and he was able to get away easily.

* * *

Felicity Smoak used to joke that she could do anything involving computers with her eyes closed, but now that she was working an IT job that started at way too early o' clock in the morning, she actually did do that for the first hour or so before the coffee kicked in.

Which was something she regretted every time her way too cheery co-worker Jemma dropped by her desk in the morning.

"Oh. My. God. Did you see him yesterday?" Jemma burst into the tiny area Felicity called an office, causing Felicity to jerk in her chair and bang her knees on the desk.

"Who?" Felicity winced in pain and rubbed her poor knee.

"Who else? Oliver Queen!"

"Oh yeah, sure, "the" Oliver Queen came all the way down here to the depths of the IT department on his welcome back from the dead tour of the office," Felicity rolled her eyes at her friend and turned back to the computer, the faster she got done with the little standard IT problems she could get to the fun and complicated stuff.

They talked for a little longer since Jemma was taking her break but then Felicity's phone rang.

"I should get back anyway. Tell Sin I said hello and I'll catch you later, Smoak."

Felicity waited until Jemma was out the door before she answered the phone, "I thought we talked about not calling me at work?"

"But it's an emergency!" Sin sounded like she was almost of the verge of tears and Felicity instantly straightened up in her seat and whispered into the phone.

"Are you hurt? Is it the Triad again? Or something to do with _that_ guy?"

"Nah, I'm kidding. It's too early for an emergency. You left your lunch in the kitchen, do you want me to bring it by later? I promised I'd help at the youth center today so I have to get out anyway."

"Or we could meet at the Big Belly Burger before you head over there."

"Works for me."


End file.
